


The one with the braiding

by Halerune



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hair Braiding, LionTrust, M/M, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halerune/pseuds/Halerune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anduin nearly gets killed by an orc due to his hair being loose, Khadgar saves him and shows better ways to keep his hair away of unwanting grabbing hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one with the braiding

**Author's Note:**

> I saw someone on tumblr asking for a fic where Khadgar braids Lothar's hair and here we go.  
> This piece isn't betad and all the mistakes are my fault. English isn't my mother tongue.  
> Anyway I hope you enjoy! Leave kudos and comments to show your love <3

They had been fighting orcs for a couple of days now. Making camp around the watchtower in Redrigde Mountains. Their goal was to retake Lakeshire. They would have preferred to camp further away from the line of battle but didn't dare to retreat to Elwynn Forest out of fear that the orcs would follow them. Eastvale Logging Camp was to near. They didn't need the orcs to gain even more footing Azeroth as it was. Already enough people had been captured or killed.  
Somewhere during one of the battles Anduin had lost his helmet, a battle after that an orc had nearly sliced his throat cause his hair had come lose out of the ponytail he had made before the battle, giving the orc the option to yank his hair back and holding the sword against his throat. If it weren't for the mage who threw a blast of arcane to the unprotected back of the orc he would now be dead.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Khadgar and him had been spending a lot of time together since the happenings with the great gate and Medivh. The deaths of his son and his 2 best friends caused Lothar to be found roaming the inns of stormwind at all hours of the day, every day. Drinking away his sorrow and pride after Garona shattered his trust.  
Khadgar at the time had taken residence in Karazhan for the time being, gathering everything important and getting it ready to be moved to the newly built Mage Tower in Stormwind. No one should live in solitude like Medivh had. With Orcs taking over the lands faster than they expected them to it was also safer.  
So when Queen Taria had seen on what a distructive path her brother was, she send him after the mage. So Khadgar wouldn't wither away in the loneliness and be safe if there ever was an orc attack, but also so that Anduin had a harder time finding the mind numbing effects of alcohol. It worked miracles, sure it was depressing at the start. They didn't even enter the top chamber if they didn't need to. Most of the rubble was still there but the Kirin Tor had visited to take the body of Medivh back to the floating city, bury it with the rest of the mages  
Khadgar and he had built a solid friendship in the weeks that they were there. Khadgar having someone to try some spells on and Lothar having someone new in his life that he learned to care for, in what way he cared for the mage he did not know and did not want to ponder about whilst they were almost living together. Later they both would notice it was affection in the romantical way. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
But now his mage had saved his life, and where he was a few months ago thinking of ending that life. He now was happy that he still lived, cursing his long hair though.  
Hours later he found himself having the second to last watch atop of the watchtower, pondering about his hair. He did not want to cut it with a dagger because he lost his goddamn helmet, he was the goddamn Lion of Azeroth! But his golden mane was to be shorn, cause the events of today had proven it was unsafe to wear it like that.  
While he was alone for that shift he was running his hands through his hair, saying goodbye to every single strand. By the time he had gathered his courage and was holding the dagger close to his hair ready to cut it, his watch was as good as over.Which would explain how his hand suddenly was frozen, in the literal manner, seconds before he was gonna cut it off. Turning his head towards the spiral stairwell he saw Khadgar, eyes going back to their normal colour after the spell he just did.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The mage asked.  
"What I am doing? I didn't just freeze someone's hand! What are you doing?" Lothar retorted, voice still laced with shock.  
"You were gonna cut your hair, why would you do that?" Khadgar responded.  
"Well I would prefer it if Orcs didn't use it as a handgrip, pulling my hair back earlier on the battle field didn't really work in my favor as you saw." the warrior muttered.  
"Maybe cause you were doing it wrong?" the younger one suggests.  
"How can I incorrectly tie my hair back?" the bewildered response comes.  
Khadgar didn't respond and just kneeled behind Lothar. "Sit still in front of me." Anduin trusted the mage enough and just grumbled about frostbite under his breathe while sitting crosslegged in front of him. Putting the dagger back in it's sheath.  
He doesn't know what he feels when Khadgar suddenly is brushing his hands through his hair, loosening the knots out of his hair before gathering 3 strands of hair near his hairline, weaving them together, getting more and more strands woven in until all strands are included. Tying it off with a string of leather. Lothar though will never admit in what a puddle he turned while those magical fingers were going through his hair, having to almost shake himself awake when Khadgar is done, clapping him on the shoulder. He takes his sword to look in the reflection so he can see what the mage has done. It is a braid, like the women in his garisson often wear but not completely the same. The front part has been a bit pushed up giving it a more ruff look like one of those mohawks the dwarves often sport.  
"Hmm, I like it but why is this the correct way of tying back my hair?" he asks him.  
"Due to the strands being interwoven with each other they hold on to each other, it is harder to come loose from a braid than from a ponytail." Khadgar answer matter of factly. The warrior just answers with a hum.  
"Are you going to stay with me during me watch or are you gonna join the others down below? It is warmer at the foot of the tower, the only thing here to keep you warm is the fire, but with the wind blowing as it is you won't be warm here." Khadgar asks him.  
"Well neither will you be warm, and I prefer your company at the moment. It has been too long since we had a private moment between the two of us. So I prefer to stay here where I will loose my hand due to freezing it off" He mocks the mage.  
"Will you stop behaving like a baby, it won't fall off!" He says but at the same time his eyes turn blue and he says some words which causes the fire the warm them more. "Will you atleast sleep for a while, while you're here with me? Otherwise I will have to save you tomorrow not due to your hair but because you fell asleep mid battle." he jabs at the warrior. Feeling completely at ease he just lays his head on the mages lap and stretches out his body, welcoming the extra warmth the other body gives off. He is almost asleep when the younger one removes the braid from his hair, threading his hands through the older man's hair. "Why would you do that" Anduin mumbles. "Shh go to sleep, I will redo it tomorrow, otherwise you will get a headache from sleeping on it like that." he answers, keeping to himself that he noticed the other's reaction when he was playing with his hair. He liked Lothar's long locks and imagined going through them with his hands for a long while. Knowing the other liked being pet like this he wasn't going to let the opportunity pass. threading through the warriors hair until he fell asleep only to finish with a kiss on the warrior's forehead. He knew they had feelings for each other but did not had the right time to talk about it, once it would be safe they could work it all out. But for now they just had moments like these. They didn't get to identify it yet. There were moments of calm and quite, and moments of stolen kisses.  
By the time Khadgar's shift had ended it was morning and so he woke up Lothar who had slept through without a fuzz. Braiding his hair again, kissing his lips as promise or a goodbye for they did not know what would happen today. They then headed downstairs to the other men and women, planning their attack and hoping to drive back the orcs from Redrige Mountains to Burning Steppes.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you liked it!   
> Also you can find me fangirling on tumblr on this url: Captainwinter-stucky.tumblr.com. About the adorableness of these 2 idiots!


End file.
